EXO Nge-Growl Versi Saya
by HyoDin EXOstan
Summary: Cerita absrud abang-abang yang uda gak ketulungan. Entahlah, bingung kasih sumary - Humor Garing Gaje Abstrak dari All Member EXo Kaisoo-Chanbaek-Chenmin-Sulay-Taoris-Hunhan


**Tittle : EXO Nge-Growl Versi. Saya**

**Author : Hyomi**

**Genre : GAJE, Humor paling gagal, Yaoi, (gue gak tau tentuin diri aja ya.. Ok readers)**

**Cast : Cari ndiri.. Fokus kaisoo**

**Rate : T..M (Waha, gak bercanda, kurang berpengalaman ama yang gituan.. Hehe T aja deh gak usah banyak banyak...) V sign.. Gege peace ya! :P mehrong..!**

.

.

Hai-hai... Hyo kembali membawa ff gaje lagi.. Karena semboyan apa?

**'Cinta ke-Gajean'**

Ff ini gue buat gegara gue gak ada kerjaan terus gue frustasi, hari hari mid smester gue bakalan abis besok pagi... , entah aslinya gue mau buat ff apaan(feelnya angst)ehh malah akhirnya mentok pol nutuk di ff '**HUMOR GAK LUCU' **ini... Gue uda bilang nih humor gak lucu.. Kalo lucu mah gue udah jadi pelawak sekelas Sule...

**.**

**!WARNING!**

**Ada tersempit ANNOYING COMENT FROM AUTHOR!(gue uda bilang)**

**INI YAOI / BOY X BOY / SEJENISNYA**

**GAJE, ABAL, AND TYPO'S BERSEMBUNYI**

**SO, AND THEN, AND WHAT WHAT**

**BAIDEWEI, AND ANIWEI BUING_BUING**

**JIKA KALIAN GAK SUKA YAOI**

**DON'T READ, GET LOST! OK!**

.

Ok. Merah.. Orange(kayanya kalo dibanjo kuning deh)*Ok Abaikan... Ijo...

**.**

**UDA DIBILANG LHO YA! ^^**

**Bagi yang gak KUAT gak usah baca deh dari pada entar bashing author, kena lagi deh...!**

.

Happy Reading...!(ih gak tau artinya ya? Kasihan.. itu lho.. Julukan si Chanyeol... Happy Virus)* GakNyambung...(Basmi aja)

**.**

**.**

**Dorm EXO : Annyeong Member**

Udah gak aneh kalo dorm EXO keliatan sepi banget men... Kaya taman makam pahlawan, tak ada pergerakan rutinitas apapun kecuali denting-denting jam yang bergema kecil. (lho koq aneh gitu?) Ya iya lah orang dalam dorm mereka gak ada penghuninya atu pun, beh... Kalo ada penghuninnya mah mungkin udah amburadul deh. (-_-)

Hadeh.. Lantuj, eh lanjut.

Jam warna perak yang digantung miring-ini pasti kerjaan gak jelas Luhan ama Sehun deh-itu udah nunjukin pukul 03.12.

Tut..Tut..Tut... Tiut...(ibaratkan kode sama pintu apartemen terbuka)

Kedua belas namja tampan itu memasuki dunia asal mereka(emang hantu) dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Luhan, Sehun, Suho, dan Xiumin yang menguap lebar, melepas lelah sembari berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

Chen (yang sebenarnya pengen ikut hyung kesayangannya ke kamar) dan Chanyeol yang langsung berhambur ke ruang tengah untuk bermain PS3 diikuti Kai dan Baekhyun yang juga ikut andil dalam taruhan game yang dimulai Chanyeol.

Dio dan Lay yang langsung menguasai dapur untuk menata bahan bakar member EXO yang di beli mereka tadi. Sedang Kris dan Tao yang udah bersepakat lihat film barbie terbaru yang judulnya 'Barbie Sooman of Jamban'topia'. Nah loh, tuh film sih katanya lagi ngetroll banget.

Tau gak kenapa mereka baru pulang? Soalnya nih, mereka tuh baru lembur men, habis ada konser akbar se'Jamban' di bangjo deket kantor kepresidenan. Tau gak lemburnya ngapain...

Si Luhan, Dio, Chen, Baekhyun, sama Suho : konser di panggung aspal alias ngamen. Si Tao, Kai, Lay, Xiumin, Sehun : udah nge-Shufle di zebracross kaya orang sedeng. Si Kris ama si Chanyeol sih kerjaannya enak banget, mereka cuma berdiri di kanan kiri jalan sambil junjung tuh lampu bangjo. Sibuk kan... emang... *dirajam member EXO

**.**

**Dapur : Ngalay bareng si Lay**

"Aish... Aku lupa membeli garam, Yixing-hyung eotteohke?" Kyungsoo yang langsung panik geluntungan sambil mengeluarin semua isi plastik putih didepannya*author : pake kringet abang Kai aja, kan asin plus asem(?)... || Dio : gila.. Gak higienis tau...!(langsung kabur berdua di deathglare Kai yang uda bawa bacok) || Kai: apaan coba? Orang gue mau motong rumput...(garuk2 kepala Lay(?))

"Masa cihhh? Eh Ciyuz Miyapahh(aLay?) Masbuloh? .. Sebenctar yaay..." jawab Lay yang langsung membuka lemari mencari wadah garam setelah lari maraton 50 meter.*Lay : gue gak selebay itu kalee..(walau gue emang narsis) || Author: sama aja jabLay! ("-_-) || Lay : bilang aja iri...(joget Gergaji)

"Gwenchanayo, di sini masih ada..." sambung Lay kearah Dio, udah tobat ng-alay-nya bang?

"Ah, ne..." Ucap Dio singkat lalu kembali meneliti belanjaannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kyungsoo-ya... Kau bereskan sisannya, ne?..." Kata Lay tersenyum aneh(?) setelah menyusun rak atas dengan sereal dan antek-anteknya.

"Ne, biar aku urus sisanya..." jawab Dio yang masih mengisi kulkas dengan bahan makanan.*Dio: bilang aja males (-_-) || Lay : (^,^) hehe mau ngerokin suami gue dulu.. ngemott lagi

"Ok, Gomawo.." Sahut Lay yang langsung melesat ke kamar Kakek Suho yang lagi ngerekam diri sambil nge-dance 'Alone' nya 'SISTAR'. Ternyata Lay ngejawab author yang uda kepo banget.

"Gue mau nimbrung bikin tutorial dance 'Alone' nya 'SISTAR' booo..." Ngedance gaje sebelum masuk kamar.

Tiba-tiba Sehun nongol dari kamar dan mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang masih mode C to E to N to G to O alias Cengo.

"Hyung, bisa tolong buatkan susu coklat hangat untukku dan Luhan-hyung? Kami lapar...!" Pinta Sehun sambil menyodorkan dua mug pada Dio. Dio mengangguk tersenyum pada maknaenya itu. Padahal dalam atinya... Dasar maknae kamvret nyuruh-nyuruh, emang gue babu lo?. Lain di wajah lain di ati ya nih orang.*Dibogem Dio

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo hyung... Aku mandi dulu ya..." Sehun yang langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi sebelumnya kepleset kentut Chen dulu. Jedettt.. Eh, giginya putus satu tumbuh 15? Apanya? Entahlah? Coklat bukan? Kakinya ada dua?#Woy bukan iklan woy fanfic woy!

**.**

**Didepan TV : Saruk-saruk Tarohan Xiu**

Suara lebah berdengung khas pertandingan sepak bola terdengar nyaring dari speaker TV 3D didepan keempat namja yang duduk dilantai itu. Mereka ternyata eh ternyata baru maen game men... Tersangkanya tuh Si duo Happy Virus, Baekyeol, Si kotak Tipi Chen, sama si Item bin Pesek Kkamjong*Yaolloh... Nista banget lu thor...

"Chagiyaaa... awas... Fiuh..." seru Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang konsentrasi mengalahkan Chen. Chanyeol yang nge suport uda bawa sepanduk gedhe.. Yang tulisannya 'Save the Bacon'(?) eh salah 'Fighting! My Ayang Baekkie Muach-muach' udah gitu warnanya pink metalik pula... Ada foto tayeon yang diganti mukanya chanyeol lagi.. Aduh gak bisa bayangin deh...

"Aaaandwae... Huh yes... Haha " terdengan juga suara Chen yang megang stik PS sampe miring-miring menambah tegas wajah kotaknya.*Woy gak usah di jelasin napa, muka gue emang gini woy... Anjjirrrr-Chen

"Jongdae hyung hati-hati... Bisa kalah kita..." seru Kai yang kini berdiri dari duduknya lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Dia mah udah kaya nungguin emak-emak lahiran... Takut ntar bayinya yang keluar jadi mpok nori...loh?

"Udah deh Jongin-ah Jongdae-ah... Kalian gak bakal menang Skor aja masih tiarap..." Ejek Chanyeol yang kemudian menuai toyolan di jidat hasil tangan Chen. Kai memasang pandangan death glarenya yang kemudian membunuh nyamuk di kepala Suho(?) eh... *Suho: lu ngapain bawa-bawa gue... || Author: males jawab (mehrong :P)

"Biarin... Kita bakalan tetep menang Dobi, peri rumah... And satu lagi... Panggil aku Hyung... Jangan panggil aku tanpa embel-embel hyung .. Atao..." Kata-kata Chen terputus oleh seruan Kai and Baekhyun yang sungguh memekakan telinga...

"MERDEKAAA Eh GOALLLL" seru Baekhyun riang lompat-lompat lalu joget-joget ala PSY-Gentleman(?) disambung goyang caesar-an terus nyanyi lagu 'Indonesia Raya' sambil joget ala 'Trouble Maker'.

"Chen-Chen Hyungggg~" Kai tereak pas di kuping Chen gegara gawangnya dibobol abis ama tim Baekyeol.

"IYA ITEM! Selow napa... Kuping gue masih waras woy...! BangSatrio lu..! Kamvretanjirrmakananuwerfjh!" Chen yang biasanya alim mendadak khilaf. Korbannya sapa lagi kalo bukan meja, kursi, sofa, and si Kkamjong yang keadaannya udah naas tertimpa barang-barang yang dilayangkan Chen padanya. Author lagi demen nyiksa BangKai nih, readers mau gabung? Dibuka lowongan tapi harus audisi duluan bareng Sooman halmeoni, eh? Terus diselekseh ama Kyungie unnie? Eh?

"Yes... Kalah kalah...Kalian harus berani siram Bang Naga(?)- wht.a?- pake air dingin... Ayo-ayo-ayo..." nyanyi-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun gaje.

"Uwwaaaahhh...Andwae..! " Kini Chen yang berteriak melengking membuat semua menutup telinga termasuk D.O yang ada di dapur, Luhan, Suho, Xiumin, dan Lay yang kepalannya sudah berderet di pintu kamar. Sehun yang tak peduli pun melanjutkan mandinya. Taoris juga tak memperhatikan suara Chen pun tetap diam, karena mereka udah tertidur di depan TV kamar mereka dengan posisi ehem.. Saling berpelukan. *uh.. Eh Sooyoung... Eh Sooman... Eh jamban.. Eh Sooo Sweet... || Taoris: "..." ndengkur pelan. ('''-_-)

"Yaaa! Kalian bisa gak sih pelan-pelan aja.." Seru Suho yang sudah terpancing Emosi ketularan aLay nya si Lay.*Lay: Hiya... Tuing..Ting(nendang author ke langit sampe Cuma kelihatan cahaya pake bunyi 'ting' persis yang kaya penjahat di film pokemon(lupa namanya)

"Apa sih ribut banget.." amuk Xiumin yang masih kucek-kucek mata persis kaya ibu-ibu kos yang pake rol nagih cicilan utang.*Xiumin: gue dibilang ibu-ibu kos... Gue itu idol yang lucu, imut, dan sangat unyu-unyu tau.. || Gue: mulai deh PD bin Narsisnya (-_-..-_-) muka author jadi kriting(?) kaya rumus kimia.

"Kayanya gue denger ada pengamen lewat deh..." Luhan yang abis maen game sambil nungguin Sehun kini garuk-garuk kepala. *Uwaa... Unyu banget...cubitin pipi Luhan...(dimakan Sehun mentah-mentah) adu mati deh,,,

"Woy.. Gelas gue pecah taoooo..." Seru Dio pake corong bensin, maklum koleksi sebelum BBM naik harga lagi...

Sedang didalam kamar Tao yang masih dalam pelukan Kris hanya membuka satu matannya. Mendengar ada yang menyebut namannya, tapi jatuh tidur lagi keangetan dipeluk Kris.* gue sewot siapin samurai...|| Tao: kaisan, eh kasian... || Author: Kamvrett lu...|| Kris: Uda deh.. Gue tau gue ganteng cool and rich.. Tapi gak usa segitunya kali gue kan 'limited' edition || Tao: iya 'limited' nya di kuburan sono ;P

"Sorry Dorry Morry Tralala Trilili TeriLele pake Sambel Pecel Enak Sekalee Bin Author udahin deh lebay nya... Hyung deul dimohon masuk ke kamar lagi " Kata Chanyeol menenangkan Hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Setelah yakin aktifitas kembali seperti semula... Kai yang sekarang udah bangkit dari keterpurukannya diamuk badai ChenYangCetarCetur, mulai bernego dengan Baekyeol yang langsung menyetujui permintaan Kai walau ada deal sana sini dan permintaan yang aneh. Gak jentel ya nggak kalo kalah gak tanding ulang..?

Skip *Koq lu suka skip-skip waktu gini sih thor... Author : bawel, yang nulis juga gue.. Serah gue napa... Bawel (marah ama siapa sih) mian... Bow nol(?) drajat.

Pertandingan ulang pun dilakukan setelah ritual kebo bule yang lewat di dorm exo selesai. Baekyeol sih udah ngangguk-ngangguk aja, toh mereka yakin mereka juga yang bakal menang. Si Kai and Si Chen tertawa nista, sebenernya mereka dag dig dug men takut kalah lagi ama batalion si Tiang listrik satu ini.

Seorang pemain berbaju putih menggiring bola yang dikuasainya menuju gawang lawannya. Dua kali direbut oleh pemain berbaju hitam tapi tetap saja dikuasai tim putih. Tak lama kemudian, suara terialakan penonton dari speaker yang menerakkan kata 'GOAL' pun terdengar riuh. Apalagi didukung oleh empat namja didepannya.

Teriakan kemenangan telah berpihak pada namja cantik bernama Byung Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol yang duduk dilantai di antara kaki Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa. Mereka berteriak merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan menyanyi-nyanyi gaje*dasar Baekyeol... Gak pernah waras... || Chanbaek : Eh jangan buka aib... Saru...

Teriakan kekalahan berasal dari Chen dan Kai yang kini sedang berdiskusi di balik ChanBaek yang masih berpelukan sambil loncat-loncat kaya cacing kremi kena hipotermia di kutup utara, hilang di samudra antaratika dan jangan kembali...eh ada Gita Ketawa nyasar.*Sweetdrops~~

"Gimana nih, lu juga bikin deal gak call-call gue... Gue kan yang kena... Sialan lu emang..." Chen menyalahkan Kai dengan bahasa gaulnya yang menurut gue gak gaul abis... And tau gak bikin Om Sooman mau boker aja di jamban kesayangannya.

" Alah sebenernya kan baik buat hyung... Apalagi Xiumin-hyung kan ngambeg sama hyung... Kita uda baik mau nyatuin hyung lagi... Ato hyung bisa kabur... Kan mereka gak tau, kalo Jongdae-hyung kabur sekarang. Tapi itu tergantung hyung sih mau terus di ngambekin ma Xiu-hyung apan ggak" Tutur Kai panjang lebar dengan smirk evilnya*ihh gak tanggung jawab banget... || Kai : sttt ngomong gak usah pake Tao kalee thor...(toa)

"andwae..." sahut Chen polos...*Anak baikk.. || Chen: hehe... (shy shy cat)

"Terus gimana hyung?" Tanya Kai pada Chen yang kelihatan serius di sampingnnya.

"Gimana kalo kita kabur aja?" Bisik Chen pelan pada Kai. *Aduh gak jadi anak baik deh... Ternyata anak dudull... || Chen: Ya... Gue kan mau coba ngelawak depan Kai... Garing ya... || Banget...!

"...(O.O) -Nih orang emang blo'on ato bego sih?- Lha tadi aku bilang apa ChenChen Hyungggg!" teriak Kai pelan sehingga udah kaya suara kucing menggonggong.

"Gimana, berani gak? Ayo ayo..." kata Baekhyun bertambah senang.*ngapain sih bang? || Baek : Udah ntar liat aja...|| Ih pelit banget || Baek : pelitan mana gue apa Lu... || Nyettt pelitan Eunhyuk kalii...

"Udah baik lho kita ganti... Yang bakal nguntungin kalian berdua... Chen-chen... Cepetan.. Sana cari Minseokie hyung..." Chen,Eh Chanyeol nimbrung nerusin kata2 Baekhyun.

"Cuman kaya gini doang koq...Cup... " Ke-Mesuman raja Mesum ini pun berkoar-koar. Senyum, Smirk dan anteg2nya sudah berjaya di wajah Chanyeol. Meneriakan kata merdeka untuk mereka yang telah teraniaya. Eh? Chanyeol maksudnya SSTI.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun merapat padannya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

"Miwodo Saranghanikka(I Hate U But I Love You) Chagiya!" sambung Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun.

*Whuuuaaaaaa CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL Momennnn Chanbaek Baekyeolll...(Histeris) fandom baekhyeol nongol, apakah mereka termasuk para readers?

Blush...

Baekhyun yang kaget langsung memerah susu.. Eh pipinya yang memerah. Ia memukul pundak Chanyeol pelan dan tersenyum malu karena ia dicium di depan orang lain.*Wuahh... Author bayangin aja udah senyum2 sendiri terus ada kaya kupu-kupu mau lepas dari dada author gitu... || Baekyeol: orang kita yang ciuman ngapain lu yang ngerasa gitu...|| Aouthor geleng-geleng...

"Ah kurang asik ah... Tapi oke lah dari pada nyiram tuh naga nyeremin... Sialan kau Kai..." kata Chen akhirnya menyerah pasrah dan langsung pergi ke kamar ChenMin diikuti ChanBaek yang mengekor di belakang Chen. Itung-itung dapet ide buat baikan ama Xiumin-nya. Kai hanya tersenyum sambil neloyor pergi ke dapur nyari Kyungie-nya.

Sedang Kris yang sedang terlelap tiba-tiba Bersin dalam tidurnya dan ninggalin sebongkah batu sovernir dari idungnya alias upil di kaca Tipi.(author gak tega buat ngebully Si Panda Tao.. TTATT) itukan anak author

"Anjrittt.. ada yang ngomongin gue!" igau Kris dalam tidur cantiknya.

Catatan : ni, ceritanya Chen sama Xiu lagi marahan, walau yang sebenernya Xiu yang marah ama Chen. Xiu ngambek gara-gara tadi waktu di supermarket, Chen gak ngeijinin Xiu buat beli bakpo.

Chen : ya iyalah gue gak ijinin, orang dompet gue udah tepos, men! Iya kalo satu ato dua biji mah ane sanggup aja... Lah ini.. Gak ketulungan gerobak sama yang jualan juga dia embat...muka gue yang udah kotak ini bisa jadi segitiga, and rambut indah gue ini bisa jadi separo mohhawk kalo gini caranya...

**.**

**Dapur : Gagal Dimakan Kkamjong**

Masih di dapur dan Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dapur sudah rapi tertata dan bersih kinclong sekinclong jidat Xiumin.*Dimasukin Freezer Chen sambil makan Es CHENdol.. :P

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang menghangatkan susu coklat punya HunHan copel yang unyu nan gemesin(?) di panci kecil, ia tersentak dengan lengan yang sudah melingkar di pinggannya.*Kalimat macam apa ini(?)* Tangan itu mengunci gerakannya. Bahu kanan Dio sedikit terasa berat karena sebuah banteng, eh gajah, eh iye bawel... Kepala Jongin ude nemplok dimari..

"Omona... Kau mengaggetkanku Jonginnie..."

Kyungsoo memukul pelan jidat namja yang kini bersandar padanya dengan sendok susu yang sedari tadi di cemutnya itu. Awas lho liurnya netes... Gak higienis lagi dah tuh...

"Aish... Hyung! Appo...!" Seru Kai memeganggi kepalannya, otomatis melepaskan belenggunya terhadap Dio yang kini berbalik menatapnya. *Author+member EXO kecuali Kai : wkwkwk(guling-guling) || Kai : Sialan...(tau-tau udah di teleport ke kutup utara) _FREEZZ_

"Yaaa! Telingaku sakit..."

Balas Dio meniup tangannya lalu mengirimkan udara hangat itu ke telingannya yang dirasa ngilu itu. Karena Kai berteriak tepat di telinga kanan Dio. Sedang namja yang sedang diteriakinya itu masih menutupi jidatnya yang otomatis juga menutupi wajahnya. Ih Jongin mulai caper deh...Lay: Lebayyy, alayyyy, sotoyyyy, jijayy, Layyy, Sulayyy,,(2nd Eomma kita lagi kurang dosis obat cacing nih reades..) Kai: '''''''''talk to my hand..

"Manhi appo? Mianhae JongieE..."

Dio menyentuh jemari Kai yang masih tertutup rapat, mencoba melihat keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu yang juga menyandang nama sebagai namjachingunya.

"..." Kai masih diam. *ihhh lebay... Kai: weekk emang gue pikirin, udah sana pergi gak usah caper amague deh thor...

"Jongin-ah gwaenchana... Mianhae, aku liat ya.. Ne?" Dio yang tidak dapat respon dari Kai mulai merasa panik. Padahal yang di panikin cuma pura-pura dan malahan senyum-senyum (epil) dibalik tangan Chi Luk Baa-nya.

"Kau harus terima hukuman, hyung!" jawab Kai datar. Lalu maju mendekat ke arah Dio yang ikut mundur. Matanya membulat sempurna setelah punggungnya menabrak kulkas yang ada di belakang tubuhnya (O.O) *koq ga ancur? || Dio: emang gua kebo? Tadi sapi, sekrang kebo,, ntar apa cacing kremi terbang ke salon gitu?

"Ya..Ya...! Kkam...jong-ah, kau mau...apa?"

Tanya Dio mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Kai yang tajam siap memakannya. Dio sudah tidak mungkin berpindah tempat sebab kedua tangan Kai sudah menempel sempurna pada pintu kulkas, mengunci dirinya di tengah-tengah. Lalu...

The End...

Mari kita lanjutkan pada imajinasi sendiri-sendiri

*Author : Eh belom... Itu tadi si Dio yang nulis, keburu malu..

Lanjott...

Kai terus memajuka mukannya dengan senyum yang bisa di artikan Dio dengan 'Senyum Evil Laknat Milik Kai'. *Di bantai Kai sambil nyengir kuda

"Kim..Kim Jongin... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Dio mencicit takut *Dio : Sebenarnya lu dendam ama gue ato gimana sih thor.. Dari tadi lu sama in gue ama binatang mulu... Mencicit? Tikus kali.. || Author: soalnya gue kangen Hunhan... (O.O) || Dio : (-_-") terus hubungan-nya ama gue apa gitu...? || Author :(muka songong) gak ada..! (pergi) || Dio : Siamvlan (nimpuk telur)

"Hukuman?... Hukumanmu... Kyungsoo-Hyung... adalah... Setelah..ini..." Kata Kai putus-putus dengan nada Se-seductive mungkin di telinga Dio. Dio yang sudah meringkuk seperi bertambah kecil dengan kelakuhan dongsaengnya yang kurang normal itu*Dicemplungin Kai di ChenMin World's

Blush..

Pipi Dio telah panas memerah dengan sempurna kaya mata kelinci yang merah belekan(?). Dio tak sadar telah menutup mata menyembunyikan rasa nerves(?)nya yang udah keliatan banget di muka. Jantungnya udah deugeun deugeun deugeun -( nama asli Peniel BtoB bukan?(apaan sih))-lari estafet 500 mm di lapang semut..(?) *ngaco banget sih? (apa-apaan sih si Author) || Author : lagi makan pipi HunHan di meja bareng Kris.. || Kris : Emang gue PamPir? || Author : pampir di hati ane (blushing pake blush on hitam) || Baekyeol : Ah lu merusak suasana..! Back to The.. Story (ngee-MC mode-On)

Cup...klek

"Hyung... Udah mendidih tuh susunya?" kata Kai mengecup mata Dio lalu terdengan bunyi Klik. Yang ternyata Kai sedang mematikan kompor yang Dio gunakan untuk menghangatkan susu tadi. Kai tertawa kecil setelah Dio membuka mata dengan pandangan bertanya lengkap dengan mata bulat Dio (Dio mode-On) tettt O.O

"Kau lucu Kyungie-ah..hahaha" Kata Kai lalu tertawa guling-guling sampe pipis di celana*ok author lebay and Bo'ong || Chanyeol : what, padahal gue kira beneran... (bego)

"haha... Kau lupa mematikan kompor hyung! Haha... Mukamu lucu sekali... Boleh kucubit pipimu.." Kai mencubit pelan pipi Dio yang sudah digembungkan tanpa persetujuan Dio. Dio menyumpahi Kai dengan sumpah serapah yang biasanya hanya digunakannya ketika kesal. 'Sialan, kamvret, Anjrot, dan sub unit-nya' Dio kembali menggembungkan pipinya, mempoutkan bibir tebalnnya, lalu menekuk lengannya di depan dada menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah.

Kai malah semakin tertawa lebar melihat tingkah hyung kesayangannya yang imut dimatanya. *lu gak anggep gue Jong? || Kai : ngapain gue anggep? Lu kan bukan siapa2 gue! (muka songong minta di bunuh) || Author : Sialan lu, ya uda kalo gitu Dio gue bikin jadi Seme dan lu jadi Uke-nya yang disiksa tiap malem...(sedakep marah) || Kai : plis deh yang laen ada gak? Boleh ukum gue asal jangan itu...|| Author:(otak yadong-sambil ketawa nyengir kuda) gak bakal... || Kai: lu mau gua cemplungin ke Lahar gunung Himalaya(?) || Author : Ogah... (peluk cium Kris) *Dibakar Krissus dan kawan-kawan *Gosong deh! Melayang...

:-_Abaikan_-: eh jangan deh

"..." Dio hanya diam menunggu kai selesai dengan tawa gilannya kaya di MV Mama*itu teriak bego!. Ia bertanya-tanya ngidam apa Kim ahjuma waktu hamil anak bernama Kim Jongin-jelek ini sehingga bisa ngelahirin anak yang udah bersifat kaya ddeddemit depan jembalang*Kim Ahjuma : Dulu gue ngidam meluk kepala barongsai dan gak tau kenapa gue bisa ngelahirin anak kaya dia? || Kai : Ih eomma jahat kuadrat...(nangis di pojokan sambil nyemut jempol) || All Ex Kai : Ketawa ganas sampe banjir tuh lantai(?) Banjir woy banjir... || Kai : Thor jahat banget lu bikin ff karakter gue... || Author : soalnya gue lagi gak betah liat muka lu pesek... || Kai : Gak betah koq tetep di jadiin main Cast... Dasar... Lu malah tambah pesekkk../ ganyate

"hahamm... Hyung Mianhaeyo... Eung... Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae.. Khekhe.." kata Kai meminta maaf pada Dio dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Sirheo...!" jawab Dio sok jual mahal...(*Dio : Yaoloh lu thor kebangeten..)Dio kembali mempoutkan bibirnya imut (*Author: Puas?) *dikubur Dio...dari tadi di pendem lah, dibakar lah, di kubur lah dicemplungin ke lahar lah, di lah lah hin lah, koq gak mati mati ya authornya?-Chentut masuk jamban,, eh sceen.. #Author nge-dupak Chen sampe nyempil di ketek Eunhyuk #Eunhyuk : koq tumben gue disebut? Biasanya kan lo sentimen ama gue^^ -bawa barner 'Athor Sarap JJANG!'

"Aahh Hyungie... Mianhe(yo~)" rengek Kai dengan mengimutkan suarannya, kembali fokus pada Dio yang juga sudah kembali ke posisi semula.

"Sirheo...!" jawab Dio singkat. Ia kembali mempoutkan bibirnya seperti semula...*apa gak pegel tuh bibir?

"Jangan menggodaku Kyungie..." Jawab Kai mulai kembali normal sambil tersenyum evil siap menerkam mangsannya.

"huh!" Dio memangklingkan wajahnya berlagak sombong(pinjem muka Kris yang nyebelin). *Di terbangin bang Naga(?) ke rumah cacing kremi yang baru gotik.

"Ya... Dari siapa kau belajar seperti itu?" Tanya Kai melongo melihat Dio yang semula polos jadi seperti dirinya.*Ngaku nih ye... (author girang salto ke samping kena muka Kyunhyun yang lagi maen sapi-sapian ama Sungmin)

"Dari Kim Jongin... Wekk" kata Dio mehrong kearah Kai.

"hati-hati saja kau... Hukumanmu ada di depan mata Kyungie-ya...!" Kata kai mematikan.

Dio yang tak peduli lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti tangan kai yang memegang kedua tangan Dio dari belakang. Kai melipatkan kedua tangannya yang sudah menggenggam masing-masing satu tangan Dio ke pinggang ramping Dio. Back hug Kai mengkunci Dio untuk tidak bisa bererak.

Kai merapatkan posisisnya dengan Dio sehingga perut dan dadanya yang masih tertutp kemeja hitam menempel sempurna di punggung Dio yang terbalut kaos abu-abu. Kai mengaitkan tangan mereka di depan perut Dio.

Tengkuk Dio terasa merinding karena hidung Kai kini sudah menempel pada leher belakanngnya itu. Dio tak bisa bergerak (entah kram atao asam urat(?) karena sentuhan Kai.

"Yahh... Jongin-ahhh... Jangan lakukannnn... Ituhh..." Kata Dio setengah menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kai padannya. Juga ingin menendang bokong sexy Kai sampe ungu semua. Yah mau gimana lagi, posisi dia yang gakmenguntungkan. Sebenernya gak tega juga sih...

"Ini adalah hukuman untuk sendok tadi Hyung..."

Kai mulai mencium lembut leher namja chingunya ini, dari atas ke bawah disisipi gigitan kecil yang menimbulkan guratan merah di kulit putih Dio. Dio yang masih geli akan aksi Kai terkekeh geli dan beberapa kali mengerang. Genggaman Dio mengeras pada tangan Kai yang masih menguncinnya.

"Jong..inhh-enghhh... Berhentihh...Arghh" Kata Dio terputus dengan erangan kecil ketika namja chingunnya menggigit kecil bahunya yang sudah terekspos karena model bajunnya memang menampakan bahunya.

"Sirheo... Sebelum... Kyungie... memaafkanku..." Kata Kai disela-sela ciumannya.

"Baiklah... Kauhh.. Ergh.. Kumaafkan..." kata Dio susah payah menahan suara desahannya.*Author panas dingin... || gak bakat and gak kuat buat ginian sih... Pingsan

"Geotjimall..." Bisik Kai yang masih saja melancarkan aksinnya, kini di leher kiri bawah dekat collarbone Dio. Ia meninggalkan banyak jejak karena tak ada yang bisa menghentikan -nafsu tingkat ubur-ubur(?)nya- sekarang.

"Jinjjayo~ Kaihh... Ini... Di dapur... Bisahh dilihat.." Yakin Dio masih tersengal.

"Beneran?" tanya Kai Seductive.

"Ne...ehh..." Kata Dio singkat. *Lu apain Dio gue Pesek! || Kai : Koq tanya gue.. Orang lu yang nulis... || Ganggu ah...

Kai membalik tubuh kecil namja didepannya yang masih haus akan oksigen, setelah menggigit pelan leher kanannya meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan Kai yang masih tergurat merah tapi tipis.

Chu~ *F(x) ngedance di dapur kaya sponsor di TV(abaikan)

Kai mengecup bibir chery merah Dio singkat lalu berpindah di kedua pipinya yang seperti sudah ditebali 10 pack blush-on pink.

"Diterima...Cup saranghae" Kata Kai sambil melumat bibir Dio sekali lagi agak lama. Pertama seperti hanya ciuman biasa masih tetap tetap lembut tapi beberapa saat kemudian semua berubah ke dalam ciuman panas dan dalam. Dio pun membalas dengan menggenggam rambut gelap Kai hingga berantakan. Kai semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya lalu mulai menekan tengkuk Dio untuk memperdalam ciuman 'wow' mereka. Keduanya tertawa di sela ciuman seketika mendengan suara seorang mendekat.

Duk duk duk, duar cetar bret tuing tuing Tuttt bess... Sehun berjalan dengan hebohnya kearah dapur sampe handuk yang melilit pinggangnya berubah jadi baju nya Severus Snape... Diikuti Chen yang kentut lagi..Chen: Yaoloh, lu demen banget sih nge-troll in gue? | Author: gue cinte lu sih, makanya be carepul kalo di cinte in ama gue... | Chen:lu yg cinte gue yang sengsara.. | Sehun: woy gue gak kaya gitu juga kaliiii... #Buang author ke kandang Hunhan ^^ ajib

"Hyung~" suara Sehun mendekat merusak suasana antara Dio dan Kai. Keduannya segera memisahkan diri lalu merapikan penampilan masing-masing. Dio membantu merapikan rambut Kai yang di acak-acaknya tadi masih dengan nafas tersengal. Kai melilitkan syal tipisnya pada leher Dio tak membiarkan orang tahu guratan leher yang dibuatnya, kemudian mengecupnya singkat sebelum duduk pada salah satu meja di dapur.

"Hyung... Mana susu coklat Hunnie dan Hannie?" rengek Sehun yang nongol tiba-tiba di dapur meminta minumannnya pada Dio.

"Oh ya..! Aku lupa Sehun-ah... Sebentar..." Dio menuang susu yang untungnnya tidak habis menguap itu ke dalam dua mug biru couple milik Hunhan. Sehun memperhatikan Kai yang sedang memperhatikan Dio melakukan tugas dapurnya.

Kai memang biasa terlihat berantakan tapi baru kali ini Sehun melihatnya sangat berantakan, terutama rambutnya bisa dibilang lebih hancur dari stylenya tadi. Lalu diperhatikannya Dio yang masih membelakanginya. Bajunya kusut apa lagi sekarang asesoris panggung Kai bertengger di leher Dio yang terlihat memerah itu.

Sehun tertawa pelan membayangkan apa yang kedua hyungnya lakukan barusan. Pasti sesuatu yang biasa dilakukannya untuk menggoda Luhan-hyungnya. Ya Sehun tahu pasti dari penampilan Kai dan Dio. Ketika Sehun bertemu pandang dengan Kai ia hanya menaikan kedua alisnya 2X untuk menggoda hyungnya itu. Kai balas menyeringai kecil.*wah wah apa ini? || Sehun: Biasa evil Kai || Kai: Bukan Evil Sehun || Sehun : Ah Evil KaiHun khekhekhe... Dio : EVIL DIOOOO...^^ #nyambunng aja nih orang satu

"Kau tau dimana puding strawberry yang Xing-xing gege buat kemarin?" tanya Chen. Volume dapur kini telah bertambah menjadi empat orang.

"Di dalam kulkas, dalam wadah kuning... Krimnya ambil di wadah bening di rak atas..." jawab Dio yang telah selesai dengan susu coklat Hunhan. Sehun menerima kedua mugnya yang Dio sodorkan padanya dengan senyum khas Eomma-nya.

Kai, Sehun, dan Dio kini memandangi Chen yang juga terlihat sama acak-acakannya dengan Kai. Kai menyeringai jail, pasti karena taruhan mereka tadi... Kai tertawa dalam hati. Sedang Sehun yang belum beranjak dari dapur juga sedang memahami situasi...*dasar cadel Lola || Sehun: biarin, yang penting lu ngefans ama gue || Author: Gak lagii... :P

_._

_-**Percakapan batiinn On-**_

_-Haha tampaknya kau berhasil hyung...-Kai *menaikan alisnnya_

_-Sialan kau... Gara-gara kau,gue di serang pake jurus karate terus Xiu menyuruhku ambil puding...-Chen *Deathglare Kai_

_-Kenapa dia?... Berantakan.. Bukan style Jongdae-hyung...-Dio*garuk-garuk otak_

_-Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya.. Haha ternyata Jongdae-hyung sudah berpengalaman..ck ck ck pasti berpengalaman abis digebukin Baozi hyung-Sehun_

_-Wae mereka menatapku seperti itu? Sebegitu berantakannya kah aku...- Chen*clingak-clinguk_

_-Lulu-hyung tunggu diriku...hehehe...-Sehun*mulai deh pervertnya nak satu ini_

**_-Percakapan batiinn off-_**

.

"Sehunniiieee... Tidurr..." Seru Luhan dengan nada tingginya memecah keheningan dapur.*kaya maknya sehun aja... || Sehun: Cantikkan? || Author : Apanya?("-_-)

"Arrasso...Hannie ahh..." sahut Sehun. "Annyeong.. Jaljjayo Hyung..." Kata sehun pulang ke kamar Hunhan. Sebelumnya dia nyengir ke Kai yang udah mrenges kuda, pokoknya uda nyengir setan lah,, entah tuh udah tingkatan apa? Gak abis pikir author...

"Ok, gomawo Kyungsoo-hyung..hoamm" Chen pun ikut pamit dari Kaisoo couple ini setelah menguap. Sampe tanaman yang Lay tanam -anggep aja anak Sulay- hangus kena abab nya dia.

Pamitnya si Jongdae si ngetroll forever ini pun mengakhiri ff gaje author ini...

**.**

**TBC/ END nih?**

**.**

Yang mau **TeBeCeh** Review ya,,, biar author update lagi...

Yang mau End juga Review, ntar biar Author tau kalo mau pada End..

Yang author mau Cuma satu,, repiu kalian...

Ok... Thank you

Gomawo readerss...

.

Kalo humor gak lucu, author udah bilang loh diatas...

Ok jadi author gak trima yang namanya ejekan,

kalo kritik yang sopan ya kalo pujian, wah author bahagi banget^^

Saranghae Readers-dull

Peluk cium dari EXO-Oppa!

Buat next ff bisa request... Ok..!

.

**Pai pai... Kabur bareng Taoris ke alam mimpi**

.


End file.
